Si j'avais su
by IASakura
Summary: Face à la plus grande menace magique de l'histoire, alors qu'ils se sont quittés, parviendront-ils à retrouver l'esprit d'équipe qui les unissaient? Oh là là le résumé complètement nul . Séquelle de T'es parti
1. Chapter 1

Je recommence, seconde partie du fic' T'es parti  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas. Les autres comme Lee Anne et Shay-Lun qui sont entièrement inventés sont à moi.

Prologue

_Il y a maintenant un an. Un an que nous ne nous sommes revus. Mais malgré tout, il nous faudra rouvrir une porte. Une porte que nous sans mal nous avions refermée. Une porte que non sans larmes, j'avais cadenassée, effacée. Oui, maintenant, tout deux nous le sentons, il nous faudra être forts. À travers l'amour, la peine, la douleur et l'incompréhension, notre union devra se reformer. Et aussi solide qu'elle le fut auparavant. Seulement... Est-ce encore possible?_

_Je le déteste. Mais pourtant, il est maintenant mon meilleur ami. Comment est-ce possible? Possible que, de ce garçon, j'ai eut un Coup de Foudre pour un Coup de Feu? Je t'en supplie, ne m'en veut pas... J'ai mal. Aussi. Pourrais-je seulement un jour l'aimer pleinement, sans avoir l'impression de te trahir? Chaque fois, chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'ai le corps qui tremble, mais qui vibre aussi. Mon coeur s'emballe, mais chute au fin fond de ma poitrine. Mon âme brûle de son feu, mais ton souvenir seul suffit à l'éteindre. Pourquoi? Et le pire? Je suis pourtant sûre de mes sentiments pour lui... Mais plus de ceux que j'ai sut éprouver à ton égard._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Prémonition

Prémonition

Il y a un an. Un an que Sakura n'avait aucunes nouvelles de Shaolan. Elle recevait du courrier de cette Lee Anne, mais son amour l'avait-il oublié? Son amour... Si elle pouvait vraiment en dire autant. Elle fixa ses pieds et continua de marcher. Tomoyo sortait maintenant avec Eriol et passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui, la délaissant. Et ainsi, elle était coincée avec Shay-Lun Li. Non pas qu'elle le détestait, il était devenu son meilleur ami... Mais seulement, n'y avait-il pas quelque chose de plus? Oui... Et elle ne pouvait plus recevoir de conseils. Elle ne pouvait plus être guidée. Non, bien qu'elle soit maîtresse des cartes, elle était prise dans un piège que ses pouvoirs ne pourraient résoudre. Elle soupira.

La jeune fille passa le seuil de sa porte et rentra chez elle. Elle se laissa retomber sur un canapé et resta silencieuse. Cette année, elle n'avait pas un moyenne superbe et se fichait complètement de l'école. L'amour, la douleur, la solitude avait prit toute la place dans sa vie. Presque plus encore que sa famille. Elle pouvait passer des heures entières au parc de l'Empereur Pingouin à s'interroger sur Shaolan et Shay-Lun. Avait-elle vraiment aimé Shaolan? Parfois, elle rentrait chez elle et il était plus de minuit. Sakura sentit son frère arriver et monta l'escalier en vitesse. Celui-ci était au courant pour la disparition de Yukito, mais heureusement, il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. N'empêche qu'elle ne tenait pas à se confier à une autre personne que Tomoyo. Voilà plusieurs minutes que la jeune fille était dans son lit. Ses yeux étaient lourds et elle finit par s'endormir, sous l'oeil protecteur de Kéro.

_Il y a sur la tour de Tokyo, deux personnes. Leur silhouette éveille un souvenir flou en moi, mais je ne parviens pas à le distinguer. Une avion passe et il y a une détonation de lumière. Une brume d'acide semblable à celle de la carte Mist commence à descendre vers eux. Puis se transforme en une boule de jais. Je vois leurs yeux en gros plan. Dans chacun d'eux brille une longue hésitation dominée par un regret sans nom. J'ai mal pour eux. Je vois bien l'amour qu'ils se portent. Au dernier moment, j'entends quelqu'un hurler. Un mot. Un seul, peut-être, mais qui me fait trembler. Vibrer. La même personne à l'étage supérieur de la tour de Tokyo tend les bras et saute. Elle offre son corps en bouclier, preuve d'un amour supérieur. Sans égal. Au moment où les deux silhouettes laissent leurs lèvres se toucher, dans un supposé dernier baiser. La protectrice ferme les yeux sous la douleur et s'effondre au pied de la tour. Son dernier geste, m'est inoubliable. À jamais. Gravé en moi en lettre de feu. Je me réveille._

-Hé bé pitchoune, il semble que tu sois tombé de haut, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Comment ce fait-il que ta volonté m'aie repoussée sous ma forme originelle?  
-Hein quoi? Kéro? Aïe! Ouch... J'ai l'impression d'avoir des bleus partout...  
-Pas étonnant pitchoune... T'es au pied de l'escalier.  
-WOÉ!?  
Sakura se redressa et resta bouche bée. *J'ai vu ma mort ou quoi là?* Elle dut s'appuyer sur la rampe pour ne pas tomber et claudiqua jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se laissa tombée sur sa chaise en poussant un gémissement. Kéro la suivit, de toute manière, toute la famille de la jeune japonaise connaissait désormais la vérité. Toya apporta finalement les assiettes du déjeuner.

-Vilaine chute petit monstre...  
-ONII-SAN!  
Mais pour toute réplique, elle ne lui lança qu'un petit pain qui s'écrasa dans le panier à pain. Grimaçant de douleur, elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Son frère se tourna vers elle.  
-Toi, tu ferais mieux de rester ici aujourd'hui...  
-Pas question. Il faut juste que j'arrive à tenir debout...  
Kéro se posa sur la table et la regarda d'un air désolé. Il secoua négativement la tête et leva les yeux vers elle.

-La magie ne permet pas de restaurer une telle chute... Et avec la nouvelle créature, ne compte pas utiliser la magie pour refermer tes blessures, sa puissance est telle qu'elle bloque les ondes le permettant... Bien qu'elle ne puisse empêcher le fait que ton corps soit endurcit par la magie globalement. C'est une loi émise par les trois dieux disparus après tout.  
-Mais je ne peux pas manquer aujourd'hui! J'ai un examen!, rétorqua Sakura en feignant d'être paniquée.  
-Commence par faire tes devoirs, on verra pour l'examen, répliqua sévèrement Toya en s'installant à table.

Sakura termina de manger et se dirigea vers le canapé où elle s'écrasa. Son frère lui apporta de la glace et lui annonça devoir partir. Elle hocha la tête et s'endormie sitôt après.

Quand elle s'éveilla, Kéro était assis sur le bras du canapé et la regardait sans rien dire. Elle tourna la tête en sa direction et il voleta jusqu'à elle. Sakura se redressa. Ses muscles, renforcés par sa condition de magicienne et les entraînements intensifs de Shaolan, ne la faisait que moyennement souffrir. Sérieuse et posée, elle fixa Kéro un instant avant d'annoncer :  
-J'ai encore fait un rêve...  
-Et il a put provoquer ce déboulement en bas des escaliers?, se moqua Kéro avec un demi-sourire. Sakura ferma les yeux et sourit à son tour.  
-Peluche!, rétorqua-t-elle avant de poursuivre, Oui, il a bien put... Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce rêve annonçait ma mort où celle d'un autre personne...  
-Difficile à dire... Théoriquement, personne ne peut rêver de sa mort, mais vu la menace et l'étendue de ta magie, je ne sais pas...

Sakura se tourna vers la fenêtre et soupira. Son rêve ne cessait de la tourmentée. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Incapable de se rendormir pour passer le temps, elle tendit la main et fit surgir les enregistrements de Tomoyo devant elle. Elle se tourna vers Kéro.  
-Une petite scéance souvenirs, ça te dit?  
-Tu parles!  
Il fonça et lui arracha presque la première cassette des mains. Il dérapa en plein vole et enfonça la vidéo dans le lecteur et alluma le tout avant d'aller se poser près de Sakura. L'après-midi passa sans qu'ils ne la vois vraiment... Si eux ne s'étaient que reposés, à Hong Kong, les choses étaient plutôt agitées.


End file.
